1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and in particular, to a display apparatus using light-emitting devices for pixels and an electronic instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a planar self-luminous type display apparatus has been actively developed in which an organic electroluminescence (EL) device is used as a light-emitting device. The organic EL device emits light when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film. The organic EL device is of a low-voltage drive type, so good visibility is achieved. This is expected to contribute to reduction in weight and thickness or low power consumption of the display apparatus.
In a display apparatus using the organic EL device, the electric field applied to the organic thin film is controlled by a drive transistor constituting a pixel circuit. On the other hand, there are variations in threshold value and mobility between drive transistors. For this reason, there are demands for threshold correction processing and mobility correction processing so as to correct the variations. Thus, a display apparatus having such correction functions has been contrived. For example, a display apparatus has been suggested which has a function for correcting the variations in threshold voltage and mobility between drive transistors constituting pixel circuits by switching power supply signals and data signals supplied to the pixel circuits (for example, see JP-A-2008-33193 (FIG. 4A)).